Aquel que no está loco, está loco por estar
by Jess Grape
Summary: Adaptación. En el Psiquiátrico de Forks ocurre un fenómeno muy extraño, la mayoría de los internos sufren el mismo delirio creyendo que son vampiros/hombres lobo de un pequeño pueblo creyendo que son capaces de realizar maravillas.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, como saben, son de S. M. –a excepción de Stephenie Meyer, que supongo que pertenece a… ¿Dios?

Además la historia no es mía, pertenece a Elade-chan, supongo que las fans de Naruto la conocen, de cualquier manera el link al fic original está en mi perfil :D

**Summary: **En el Psiquiátrico de Forks ocurre un fenómeno muy extraño, la mayoría de los internos sufren el mismo delirio creyendo que son vampiros/hombres lobo de un pequeño pueblo creyendo que son capaces de realizar maravillas.

**.**

**Aquel que no está loco, está loco por estar**

**. **

_Se denomina como locura a todos aquellos comportamientos de una persona que están claramente desviados de los que se consideran como normales, es decir, que presentan una clara desviación de las normas propuestas en una comunidad_

No se lograba divisar el sol a través de la espesa capa de nubes que era el cielo, pero la tranquilidad reinaba en el lugar.

Un coche negro aparcó frente al portón de hierro forjado que delimitaba unos grandes jardines verdes llenos de plantas y árboles que rodeaban un majestuoso edificio. Una mujer joven bajó del vehículo y suspiró mirando las letras que se entrelazaban con enrevesada filigrana, formando encima de la puerta el nombre del sitio al que había ido a parar.

_Institución Psiquiátrica de Forks._

_Genial, _pensó sarcásticamente, su vida iba cada vez mejor. Bueno, al menos no era un tugurio maloliente como se había imaginado cuando le habían comunicado que su próximo trabajo sería en el psiquiátrico de Forks, un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada.

Stephenie Meyer, una mujer de veintiocho años miraba con desánimo la entrada de lo que sería su nuevo empleo en los próximos meses, hasta que lograse encontrar algo mejor, se dijo a sí misma para intentar reconfortarse.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo las cosas se habían torcido tanto como para acabar en ese lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios, hasta hace unas semanas tenía una vida perfecta y ahora estaba en el manicomio Forks, _Irónico, ¿un camino hacia dónde?* _pensó molesta.

Steph había sido una exitosa estudiante de medicina, después había encontrado trabajo rápidamente en un prestigioso hospital de Seattle, donde había estado muy a gusto, había tenido un novio con el que había tenido planes de casarse. La clave de toda la historia estaba en el _había._

De la noche a la mañana pareció haber recibido un mal de ojo, su casa se quemó y tuvo que invertir muchos de sus ahorros en las reformas, el hospital donde trabajaba se quedó casi sin fondos y se vio obligada a reducir su plantilla, lo que ocasionó que su nombre pasara a engrosar las listas del paro, pilló a su novio con otra, incluso ¡su perro fue atropellado! Y para terminar su serie de desgracias, sufrió una crisis nerviosa.

Por todo eso, un colega médico con el que tenía amistad le recomendó que buscara un destino tranquilo para reponerse de su mala racha, y le ofreció un puesto vacante en el psiquiátrico de un pequeño pueblo donde nadie la molestaría.

Y allí estaba, todavía no se explicaba cómo se había dejado convencer. Ella, que había sido una eminencia en su promoción, relegada a ser una simple loquera de pueblo, la vida en ese lugar sería aburridísima, pero bueno, intentaba pensar positivamente que al menos así se recuperaría y volvería a escalar posiciones.

Traspasó la valla y se encaminó hacia el edificio principal cruzando los jardines. El centro contaba con una gran explanada de hierba verde, dejaba a la vista más árboles, _¿acaso hay otra cosa? _Se preguntó molesta.

A un lado le pareció ver una zona llena de arena que parecía un parque de juegos.

Dentro del arenero, medio enterrado, había un chico de piel morena, como tratando de camuflarse. "Leah… el lado este está libre, creo que Sam no quiere meterse con nosotros desde que Embry y Quil se nos unieron" dijo dirigiéndose a una chica exótica.

"No te confíes, Sam es un gran estratega" interfirió otro chico, pero al acabar de decirlo, al menos cinco chicos igual de morenos salieron detrás de unos arbolitos. En ese momento, todos se pusieron a cuatro patas y comenzaron a gruñir.

La escena no habría sido muy perturbadora de no ser porque todos contaban como mínimo con dieciocho años de edad y jugaban como si fueran niños de siete.

Steph se sorprendió de que los internos fueran tan jóvenes, había pensado que tratándose de un pueblecito, todos serían ancianos seniles. Suspiró y siguió su camino sin acercarse mientras ellos seguían con sus gritos.

"El grandote volvió a cruzar nuestro territorio" dijo, irónicamente, el más grande de ellos.

"Se supone que nada de eso existe ya, además, desde que Jake está del lado de los Cullen estamos en paz, ¿no?" preguntó el niño que se había escondido en la tierra.

La nueva médico sacudió la cabeza y entró en el edificio preguntándose cómo es que dejaban a los internos en los jardines sin aparente vigilancia, las normas parecían ser bastante laxas en su nuevo trabajo. Demonios, eso no le gustaba, ella era alguien a quien le gustaba el orden y que todo estuviera en su lugar, las normas facilitan nuestro trabajo solía pensar.

Se encontraba en el espacioso vestíbulo que poseía la institución, era amplio, con techos altos y grandes ventanales. Al fondo, una señorial escalera de caracol conducía hacia los pisos superiores.

Se quedó plantada sin saber a dónde ir. Se supone que tendría que salir alguien a recibirle ¿no?, espero unos minutos pero allí no apareció ni un alma. _¡Qué desorganización! _Pensó indignada.

En ese momento, un hombre rubio vestido con una bata blanca y sosteniendo una carpeta en las manos bajó las escaleras con paso decidido acompañado por una chica castaña. La recién llegada vio su oportunidad de instalarse por fin y hablar con alguien competente en ese lugar.

"Hola, buenos días soy Stephenie Meyer" saludó cortésmente.

"Buenos días, yo me llamo Carlisle Cullen, encantado; y ella es mi hija, Isabella Cullen" correspondió de manera amable con una sonrisa mirándole con unos profundos ojos azules. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia la chica, no debería pasar de los veinte años, tenía unos impresionantes ojos chocolate.

"Uff, menos mal que encuentro a alguien que me guíe, acabo de llegar y estoy un poco perdida" rió aliviada.

"Si, el doctor Gerandy estará contento de que haya llegado por fin. Necesitaré hacerle un chequeo".

"¿Chequeo?" preguntó confundida la médico "creo que se ha confundido señor, yo no necesito un chequeo".

"Oh, es algo rutinario par…"

"¡Carlisle! ¡Bella!" interrumpió una voz.

Al instante, un joven muy apuesto, de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes se acercó a la castaña, que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

"Hola Edward, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?" preguntó dulcemente, pero mirándolo de manera significativa, como si su pregunta fuera más que rutina.

Steph pensó que era uno de sus pacientes por la pregunta, no se dirigió a él ni lo miró pues su expresión era severa y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

"Sí" el chico apartando la vista de la castaña se dirigió a la desconocida. "¿Y tú quién eres?" al parecer trataba de ser educado.

_Qué gran fallo._

"Yo…" la doctora estaba algo intimidada por la presencia de ese paciente. En el fondo, todo el lugar le daba algo de miedo, nunca había trabajado con enfermos mentales y no sabía bien como dirigirse a ellos. Miró a Carlisle suplicándole ayuda.

"Es Stephenie Meyer, no es de Forks, viene porque pidió ser mi aprendiz. Además, creo que te enseñamos mejores modales jovencito"

Las palabras del rubio desconcertaron a Stephenie, ¿su aprendiz? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Pero sobre todo… ¿le enseñaron? ¿Acaso eran familiares? Aunque lo siguiente que vio crispó sus nervios por completo, indignándole.

"Ed…" ronroneó la castaña aproximándose aun más al chico "¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

El cobrizo la tomó por la cintura pegándose a ella y sonrió de lado.

"Estoy libre. Búscame cuando acabes" murmuró casi rozando sus labios. Ambos parecían haberse olvidado del público, uno sonreía y otra los miraba con los ojos como platos.

No era posible que la hija de un médico y un interno… Era simplemente inconcebible, ilegal, inmoral y todos los "i" que se les ocurrieran, por favor, el no estaba bien de la cabeza y ella le seguía el juego, ¿qué clase de persona era?

Ante sus narices se fundieron en un beso apasionado, tras el cual el cobrizo le lanzó una arrogante mirada y salió por la puerta principal. Isabella bajó la mirada sonrojada, y Carlisle sonriendo se volvió de nuevo hacia Takeshi, que estaba a punto de gritar '¡Aprovechada, pervertida!'.

"Vamos, señorita" llamó el hombre como si todo fuera normal.

"P-pero…" tartamudeó cuando Carlisle le agarró tirando de su chaqueta para que le siguiera.

"Carlisle, ¿qué haces?" preguntó una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Al alzar la vista, Stephenie vio a un hombre morocho de poca estatura que descendía rápidamente por la escalera seguido de una muchacha rubia.

"Voy a hacerle un chequeo, Gerandy" dijo como si fuera a hacer algo más que eso, incluso abrió más los ojos como tratando de recordarle algo de suma importancia y súper-secreto.

El hombre vio al recién llegado algo avergonzado.

"No es necesario, tienes el día libre" dijo con amabilidad.

"Gracias, doctor… me hacía falta, creo que me llevaré a Esme a cazar"

Al alzar las manos, Stephenie pudo ver cómo una pulsera adornaba su muñeca izquierda. ¡Él también era un paciente! Bueno, eso explicaba algunas cosas, pero… su mirada se dirigió a la chica castaña y también pudo ver una pulsera… Tomó otra de sus pastillas antiestrés.

"Disculpe el retraso" dijo el hombre bajito cuando los Cullen se marcharon. "Y disculpe también, bueno…" señaló azorado hacia el lugar por donde habían salido padre e hija. "Mi nombre es Albert Gerandy, y soy el director de éste lugar, ella es mi ayudante Jessica, usted debe ser la nueva doctora".

"Stephenie Meyer" se presentó la recién llegada.

"Lamento mucho lo de Carlisle, no es peligroso, se cree que es médico porque estuvo un tiempo ayudándonos en la enfermería, pero es completamente inofensivo, se lo aseguro" dijo Gerandy riendo nerviosamente.

"No tiene importancia" dijo Steph recobrando la compostura "sólo que su hija y otro interno…"

"Ah… ella no es su hija, y el otro chico es su sobrino, debe ser Edward Masen, si ellos son… bueno es una larga historia" hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. "Supongo que su amigo de Seattle le contó algo acerca de este lugar, ¿no?"

"No mucho, la verdad" admitió la doctora.

"Demos una vuelta, se lo explicaré todo lo mejor que pueda" se ofreció el morocho comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

"En el centro psiquiátrico de Forks ocurre un fenómeno extrañísimo, que raras veces se ha visto antes." Le miró esperando su reacción, pero Stephenie siguió tan estirada como siempre. "Es lo que algunos llaman delirio colectivo. Cada interno tiene una patología diferente, pero todos sin excepción tienen la creencia de vivir en una especie de mundo paralelo en el que existen los vampiros y hombres lobo, que poseen fuerza y velocidad increíble y que algunos de ellos poseen dones."

La mujer abrió los ojos con asombro.

"Es extraordinario cómo sus mentes encuentran una explicación a todo lo que ocurre para que encaje perfectamente con el mundo que han creado" dijo con entusiasmo el hombre. "Por ejemplo, ves a esos seis de allí" señaló cuando entraron al comedor.

Sentados en una mesa circular se encontraban la castaña y el cobrizo que había visto antes, acompañados por otras cuatro personas. Un enorme hombre de aproximadamente veintitrés años de cabello negro, una rubia -al parecer de la misma edad- con una mirada maniática en sus ojos, una pelinegra de unos dieciséis años sonreía como loca y un rubio que miraba sombrío y todos ellos sin excepción miraban con cautela a los demás.

"¿Por qué están así?" preguntó Steph extrañada.

Gerandy suspiró.

"Para ellos es el comedor de la Escuela Preparatoria de Forks, dicen" dijo rodando los ojos. "No hacen daño con eso, así que los dejamos."

La joven médico frunció el ceño. _Otra vez incumpliendo las reglas _pensó molesta.

"Lo que te contaba. La pelinegra sufre de hiperactividad, manipula fácilmente a las personas y algunas veces sufre de delirios, diciendo que ve el futuro. Ella es una vampiresa" sonrió irónico. "El rubio que está a su lado estuvo en la guerra en Vietnam cuando apenas era un niño, dio papeles falsos y así logró entrar a uno de los escuadrones estadounidenses, regresó perturbado, cuando conoció a la pelinegra –se llama Alice- simplemente se enamoró y se dejó llevar por sus ideas, se conocieron en otro Psiquiátrico, allí utilizaban las terapias de electrochoques, lo que acentuó sus problemas, haciéndolos esconderse aún más en su mente. Fueron ellos quienes convencieron a los demás y reafirmaron sus creencias en los vampiros y hombres lobo. Ellos dos son, probablemente, las personas más fascinantes de todo el centro"

Stephenie escuchaba todo eso atónita.

"La rubia y el pelinegro eran pareja antes de entrar a toda esta locura, ella fue violada por cinco hombres, nunca pudo superarlo, se metió muchísimo en la literatura gótica y he aquí el resultado… Rosalie ahora padece de esquizofrenia, cree que todos ahora tratan de dañarla y a 'su familia'"

"¿Y él porqué está aquí?" señaló al grandote.

"Emmet, ya estaba enfermo desde pequeño, al parecer su cerebro no se desarrolló bien y tiene la idea de que era un niño pequeño, casi siempre se comporta como tal, pero Rosalie normalmente controla bastante bien algunas de sus crisis, ellos dos se complementan y se ayudan cuando el otro lo necesita. Es algo muy tierno verlos juntos" dijo el doctor con aire soñador y con una sonrisa en su cara.

Stephenie simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Ahora, el cobrizo es Edward Masen, ya lo conoces, tiene transtorno obsesivo, paranoia, se deprime con facilidad y es cuando le dan algunos ataque sicóticos… una joya."

El morocho tomó aire para continuar.

"Su familia fue asesinada cuando era un pequeño, de ahí viene su obsesión por proteger a las personas a quien ama. Hace poco que Edward regresó a nosotros, su tío lo llevó unos meses a la clínica del doctor Aro pero no progresó demasiado, los internos explican su ausencia diciendo que se había ido para proteger a Bella" señaló a la castaña. "Fue un pequeño episodio de crisis de Jasper" ahora fue el rubio el señalado ", pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. Ahora Edward volvió diciendo que jamás abandonará a Bella y que ahora puede estar con ella, como imaginarás, todo ellos son vampiros ahora."

Stephenie escuchaba más que asombrada. Ese hombre hablaba de todo de la manera más natural del mundo, ¿y decía que no era peligroso?

"Está medicado, supongo" añadió la médico.

"¿Edward? Bueno, algún calmante de vez en cuando o antisicóticos, en realidad es inofensivo y aquí está controlado" dijo alegremente Gerandy. "Estando con Bella y su 'familia' está mejor que nunca" opinó con aprobación.

_¡¿Qué? _¿Tenían a un maniaco obsesivo a base de calmantes? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la mirada de advertencia que le había dedicado cuando lo vio con _Bella._ Comenzó a sudar.

"¿Y ella?" preguntó para cambiar de tema.

"Isabella Swan, padece esquizofrenia y tendencias suicidas. Es muy dulce, ha ayudado mucho a la mejora de Edward, desde que lo vio se enamoró de él y bueno, hacemos la vista gorda con estas parejas. Son felices así."

_Son felices. _Esa era la justificación de ese hombre para todo, no comprendía que estaban enfermos y necesitaban tratamiento para devolverlos a la realidad. La vida que ellos vivían era una completa invención por muy feliz que les resultase.

En ese momento un hombre moreno entró al comedor. "Oh, mi bella Isabella, he regresado por ti" su familia se lo había llevado para festejar su cumpleaños, explicó Gerandy por lo bajo "y te he traído un presente" pero no pudo levantar la flor que tenía porque un rugido le interrumpió.

"¡Edward!" una mujer con cara en forma de corazón llegó al lado de Carlisle. "¿Qué hemos hablado?"

"Se lo merece" Edward se cruzó de brazos. "Ya se lo advertí".

"¿Quieres pelea, Masen?" retó el moreno.

"Demetri Vulturi, padece esquizofrenia" el morocho sostuvo a Stephenie por el brazo cuando hizo ademán de detener la pelea. "No será necesario, mira"

Una niña de aproximadamente ocho años entró al comedor y habló con voz burbujeante.

"Basta, Demetri" el chico desvió su mirada al suelo, negándose a voltear hacia la niñita. Todos en la habitación contuvieron la respiración, al parecer le temían. Stephenie tomó otra pastilla, esto se estaba descontrolando, ¿qué tenía esa niña que los hacía temerle tanto? Todos parecían tan consternados por su presencia.

"Jane padece el Complejo de Elektra, y también sabe como manipular a las personas, incluso mejor que Alice, me atrevería a decir. Además sufre también de paranoia. Ella y su hermano Alec –es autista y se negó a separarse de la niña- ejercen algún tipo de fascinación en todos los internos. Creen que ella es capaz de lastimarte con una mirada y que Alec los puede dejar sin sentidos".

Al lado de la niñita había otro chico de aproximadamente quince años.

"Me gustaría que te detuvieras, Alec, esto es casi de todos los días" interrumpió Bella y todos la miraron con respeto.

"Creen que Bella tiene un escudo capaz de protegerlos, supongo que también creen que ahora esta utilizándolo".

De repente llegó otro muchacho, casi de la edad de Bella y saltó de una manera que la doctora Meyer chocó contra el garrafón de agua y éste cayó derramando su contenido. De nuevo, todos parecieron sorprendidos.

"También creen que Benjamin puede usar los cuatro elementos como su don".

"Lo siento mucho, Demetri" sonrió la castaña. "Vámonos Ed" dijo tirando levemente del cobrizo, que tras una última mirada de advertencia, la siguió pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Gerandy guió a una, cada vez más nerviosa, Steph hacia las plantas superiores para continuar la visita.

"Dijiste que no eran peligrosos" acusó la recién llegada.

"Oh, jamás se harían verdadero daño, tienen un alto concepto de la lealtad. Además, según ellos yo soy el jefe aquí, puedo ordenarles cualquier cosa y obedecerán" rió de nuevo.

En ese lugar todos estaban locos, y no porque fuera un manicomio, estaba loco hasta el director. ¿En qué facultad había estudiado ese hombre para permitir todos esos delirios? ¿En la escuela de Plaza Sésamo?

"¡Al, Al!" llamó la rubio maniática, Rosalie. "Estaba recogiendo flores cuando he visto que Jacob y Paul volverían a pelear… están junto al prado de Edward"

Steph no sabía por qué parte de la frase preguntar primero.

"¡Rápido!" exclamó Gerandy alarmado. "¡Hay que buscar a Carlisle es el único que puede calmarlos!"

Corrieron por los pasillos buscando al 'médico', hasta que dieron con un par de figuras apretadas contra la pared fundidas en un, nada inocente, 'abrazo'.

"Edward" llamó el médico.

"Hmm"

De las sombras salieron Bella, con las mejillas rojas, y Edward, ambos despeinados. El chico fulminaba con la mirada a todo el mundo.

"¡¿Pero como puedes permitir algo así?" gritó escandalizada Stephenie.

Ya había visto suficiente, ese hombre era un irresponsable. No entendía que permitiera a los internos hacer todo lo que quisieran, ellos no tenían pleno uso de sus facultades, debían estar controlados y tratados.

Edward entrecerró los ojos lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y la castaña frunció el ceño.

"¿Y por qué no?" preguntó Gerandy con brusquedad.

"Porque está mal" pronunció despacio para que la entendieran. Toda esa institución carecía de reglas, y el director permitía a los enfermos seguir con sus delirios, incluso colaboraba a fomentarlos para que fueran 'felices'.

"¡No está mal!" gritó de pronto la voz de Bella. Fruncía el ceño y respiraba agitadamente. "Eres como Victoria. ¡No está mal!" repitió angustiada.

Stephenie miraba sorprendida por la brusca reacción de la chica.

"Tranquila, Bells" Edward la abrazó y le dedicó una mirada de odio a la doctora. "¿Qué se te ofrece?" preguntó rudamente a Gerandy.

"Quería ver si sabes dónde está Carlisle, otra vez Jacob y Paul, búscalo, lo esperamos al lado de tu prado".

Edward asintió sin soltar a Bella y mirando con desafío a Steph mientras el director lo llevaba caminando por el pasillo.

"¿Quién es Victoria?" preguntó la doctora cuando estuvieron alejados.

"Hace unos meses yo estuve de baja y otros médicos vino a sustituirme, Victoria y James. Digamos que su visión de este centro fue mucho más dura que la mía y sus terapias inadecuadas para estos pacientes. Todos los odiaban y puedo decir que tenían razón. Esta institución es muy especial, todos comparten un mismo delirio y por lo tanto no se les puede desestabilizar, no conviene ser bruscos, ellos tienen su propia percepción de la realidad que para ellos es la verdadera, pero tiene fallos y se bloquean si se les presiona demasiado".

Gerandy suspiró.

"Las terapias de electrochoque no son adecuadas para tratar a estos pacientes, son una crueldad para ellos. Bella sufrió mucho, Victoria no la dejaba estar con Edward y ella lo pasó muy mal, también Alice, Jasper –quienes recordaron su tratamiento anterior al de Forks-, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme, todos estuvieron aislados. Por eso reaccionó de esa manera" explicó el doctor con pesar. "Por fortuna, los demás médicos del centro denunciaron sus métodos."

"Ya veo" dijo Steph seriamente. Esa tampoco era la manera correcta de tratar a los enfermos.

Salieron a los jardines y caminaron rápidamente hasta la parte de atrás, donde un gran muro se extendía, toda esa pared estaba pintada como un prado, había muchas flores e incluso una cascada ahí, a Steph no le hubiera sorprendido si hubieran pintado seres mitológicos.

Delante del muro había dos chicos morenos a cuatro patas gruñéndose mutuamente, había varias personas rodeándolos.

Reconocieron a Emmet que forcejeaba con los chicos ayudado por el chico que estaba en el arenero cuando entró al Centro. A unos metros de ahí había una mujer de unos treinta años sobando su cabeza.

"¡Albert!" gritó Emmet saliendo despedido por los aires de un empujón.

Ambos médicos se acercaron apresuradamente.

"Hay que sedarlos" aconsejó Meyer pálida ante tal escena.

"No" le contradijo el morocho "sólo necesitamos a Carlisle, siempre le hacen caso".

"¡¿Pero qué dices? No harán caso a nadie, están fuera de sí" intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Al, estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas, pero es muy difícil" dijo la mujer que se sobaba la cabeza.

"Tranquila, Siobham, lo estás haciendo muy bien" le animó el director.

"¡Pero si no está haciendo nada!" susurró exasperada Stephenie al oído del morocho, y éste le envió una mirada envenenada haciéndole callar.

En ese momento, Siobham gimió y se rindió cayendo al piso y los chicos comenzaron a gruñir más fuerte, deshaciéndose de quienes intentaban retenerlos.

Meyer se escondió detrás de Gerandy comenzando a murmurar súplicas y rezos por su vida.

"Chicos, cálmense" dijo una voz grave y segura. "Ya es suficiente."

Y contra toda lógica, los muchachos se detuvieron y miraron alrededor avergonzados.

"Justo a tiempo, Carlisle" dijo Emmet fulminando con la mirada a Edward, que se encontraba detrás del rubio junto a Bella.

"Idiota" contestó el cobrizo.

Todos se reunieron para acompañar a Jacob y Paul dentro para que se tumbaran un rato, la única que se quedó pasmada en el sitio fue Meyer.

Por enésima vez en el día sacó una de sus pastillitas y se la llevó a la boca, pensando que seguramente ese lugar acabaría con ella. Lo que ocurría ahí era suficiente como para dar parte a alguna autoridad y que apartaran a ese hombre para siempre de la profesión.

Al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

"¿Cómo ha podido detenerlos?" preguntó con un hilillo de voz al reconocer a Edward.

"Carlisle es un vampiro bondadoso y con un gran corazón, incluso los lobos lo respetan".

Stephenie bufó pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué clase de respuesta esperaba? Él le había contestado con una de sus explicaciones delirantes.

"Muchas personas ven lo que quieren ver, se puede cerrar los ojos a la realidad y conocer cosas extraordinarias, tal es el poder de la mente. Hay gente que mirará ese mural y solo verá eso, un muro pintado, otros sin embargo vemos un prado hermoso, la entrada al bosque" dijo Edward.

La doctora abrió los ojos de par en par mirándole con incredulidad, ¿había dicho lo que creía haber oído?

"Este lugar es especial, la sociedad tiene a tachar de loco a cualquiera que no piensa como la mayoría. Aquí puedes vivir en un mundo que supera las barreras de la realidad."

"…Tú, no necesitas estar aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó Stephenie prácticamente afirmando.

Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida.

"Puedo parecer el mayor de los perturbados si se te ocurre contarlo, doctora" advirtió el cobrizo. "Yo hace tiempo comprendí que la realidad que siempre había creído como única y cierta sólo existía en Forks y que fuera de aquí había un mundo diferente" se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿por qué?, esto es un manicomio, ¿por qué sigues aquí?" preguntó la médico intrigada.

Edward dirigió su mirada lejos, dónde Bella y Emmet estaban haciendo pulso sobre una roca.

"¿Qué hay fuera de aquí que pueda interesarme? Si saliera tendría un trabajo, pero qué puede haber mejor que ser un vampiro. Podría casarme, pero con quién que fuera más dulce que Bella. Tendría amigos, pero no mejores que Emmet y Jasper. Tendría una familia, pero nadie superaría a los Cullen. Yo veo el mundo, pero también noto como real todo lo que pasa en Forks. No es algo que esté aquí" se señaló la cabeza ",sino aquí" llevó una mano a su corazón.

Steph lo miró comprendiendo.

"Forks es el mejor lugar para vivir, aunque sólo unos privilegiados pueden entrar a nuestro mundo especial, algunos los llaman locos… pero yo te aseguro que si pudieras ver todo lo que vemos querrías estar loca para vivir aquí".

"Ed" llamó Bella llegando corriendo hasta ellos. "Emmet quiere salir a cazar".

La médico contempló los ojos de adoración del chico Masen cuando le acarició la mejilla a la castaña.

"Ahora te alcanzo, Bells" susurró el cobrizo.

"No te retrases" advirtió ella. "Te esperaremos ahí".

Dicho esto, la muchacha se alejó hasta llegar a una zona de pasto donde se sentó comenzando a arrancar algunas flores a su alrededor.

"¿Harías cualquier cosa por ella, verdad? Incluso vivir toda tu vida en un manicomio" comprendió Steph.

"No es ningún sacrificio, para nosotros este lugar es el mejor y yo he encontrado mi hogar" le miró sonriendo de medio lado. "Quizá lo encuentres tú".

Edward se encaminó hacia donde esperaba la castaña tarareando una melodía sentada en el pasto, y cuando volvió la cara levemente, Steph hubiera jurado que eran color dorado, como la miel, el cobrizo sonrió de lado y siguió caminando dejando a la doctora pasmada intentando tranquilizarse pensando que era una ilusión provocada por el brillo del sol.

Steph sonrió mirando la cara de felicidad de Bella cuando Edward se acercó por detrás y le regaló una flor, ella le abrazó con una sonrisa radiante tirando todas las flores que había estado recogiendo al suelo.

"¡Eddie! ¡Bella!" gritó Emmet desde lejos, acompañado por el resto de los Cullen –Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle-. "¡Vamos, que quiero encontrarme con algún oso!"

Mientras la médico observaba a esa 'familia', se dio cuenta de que muchas veces la felicidad se encuentra en las cosas más simples y en el lugar más insospechado, da igual que sea un gran barrio del centro de Seattle o un sencillo manicomio, y tal y como Edward había dicho, no había que buscarlo con la cabeza, sino con el corazón.

Tal vez, no había sido tan malo terminar en ese lugar, quizá así pudiera valorar lo que es realmente importante aprendiendo de los grandiosos vampiros y lobos de Forks.

¿Qué podía perder? ¿La cordura? Eso era algo demasiado sobrevalorado en la sociedad, pero en Forks los límites de la realidad podían doblarse a tu antojo sin reglas ni prejuicios.

De todas formas, ¿quién decide quién está loco?

* * *

><p><strong>*Forks = camino<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que yo me enamoré de este fic, :D **

**De nuevo, agradezco a Elade-chan por dejarme adaptar esta historia tan maravillosa.**


End file.
